


Clean Room

by Frigid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gerrel is a little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigid/pseuds/Frigid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly fluff drabble written to appease people after writing angst. Koris isn't sure whether they're working together in this relationship or not. Gerrel has a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Room

Neither of them are particularly open people. They’re the most prominent people in the Fleet. For them, everything is about their appearance.

That doesn’t stop Koris from feeling sore about it. Sometimes he hates the lack of privacy on the Fleet. Sometimes, he just wants to be able to slide and arm around Gerrel without having to make sure that no one’s around.

It spills over into their meagre personal lives too. When Gerrel visits, it’s usually about work. They can’t really let go of keeping their own feelings to themselves. Most of their evenings together are spent talking about work and the Fleet. They’ll go weeks without even touching each other, and it drives Koris insane sometimes.

He wonders if it’s because Gerrel is having second thoughts. It takes time to go from an intense mutual dislike of each other, to a mutual respect, and so Koris wonders if they’re really together. He hates thinking like this, but he just can’t help it. Koris tries not to think about it, but it happens. It’s only when Gerrel is curled up with him, head on Koris’ chest, and Koris can hear his steady breathing as he falls asleep that he feels secure in their relationship.

He swallows slightly, watching Gerrel’s eyes lazily blink underneath the mask. He doesn’t really want to disturb Gerrel, but Koris _has_ noticed that Gerrel hasn’t been talking to him over the past week. It definitely wasn’t just because Gerrel had a lot of work. Whenever he’d seen Koris, he’d made a rushed excuse to disappear. He’d ignored several of Koris’ messages, some of which had been purely work-related. Koris sighs.

“Han?” His voice is low. He really doesn’t want to disturb Gerrel, but it has to be done. Koris wants to know where they stand.

“Mm?” Gerrel doesn’t respond so much as grunt at him. It’s not unusual. Koris tries to get his next words out, but he can’t phrase them in a way that doesn’t sound whiney.

“I- uh. Fuck. I don’t know.” He gives an exasperated wave of his hand. Gerrel raises his head at that. Koris can tell he’s giving him an odd look under the mask.

“Are you mad at me? Have I done something wrong?” He wants to shove his head down the nearest garbage chute. He really didn’t manage the whole-not-sounding-desperate thing. Gerrel sits up and looks away, folding his arms across his knees. Koris knew he’d offended him.

“Han, I-“ Gerrel cuts him off with a wave of his arm. He pauses, waiting for an explanation. Gerrel is silent for a few minutes, and he feels awkward, still lying on the bed.

Gerrel’s fingers slowly tap on his shin, before he finally turns to look at Koris.

“I booked us a clean room.” Koris stares. Gerrel coughs, and drops his gaze again. Koris doesn’t think he’s ever seen Gerrel nervous before.

“How?” Really, _how?_ They’d made a point of keeping their relationship quiet from everyone, and if Gerrel had booked a clean room, everyone on the Fleet would know in a week.

“I lied?” Koris almost snorts at that.

“You lied? What do you mean, you lied?”

“I lied about our names.” Koris resists the urge to groan at that. Gerrel had no subtlety.

“Gerrel, you need to lie about more than our names…” He could tell already that he was going to have to do some fixing. “But is this why you’ve been ignoring me this week?” Gerrel shifts uncomfortably at that.

“Yea. I didn’t really, uh, know how to tell you.” Koris does laugh this time. He likes Gerrel being nervous, it seems. Reaching out, he pulls Gerrel back on top of him. Resting a hand against Gerrel’s mask, he whispers, grinning under his mask “So when are we going?”

“Uhm. Tomorrow. Night. Tomorrow night. Yeah.” Koris’ smile dies on his face.

“ _Tomorrow?!”_


End file.
